In the use of webs from supply rolls which are fed to production machines for making or forming the webs into articles, such as articles of expanded plastic, it is necessary to splice the trailing end of the web being supplied from a roll to the leading end of a web which is to be used from another roll without interrupting production of the machine. In the splicing, it is also preferred to have the leading end of the web from the new supply roll to be moved in overlying relation to the web from the first roll so that it may be brought into position adjacent the trailing end of the web from the first roll which is supplying the web.
Accordingly, among the objects of the present invention are to provide a web handling apparatus that will permit the leading end of the web from the new supply roll to be fed to the same side of the web being supplied for splicing at a splicing station; which apparatus is simple and reliable and produces no interruption in the web being fed to the production machines.
The web handling apparatus embodying the invention comprises a first roll support for supporting a web roll for rotation about a horizontal axis, a second roll support for supporting a web roll about a horizontal axis generally parallel and spaced laterally from the first web roll and a splicing station. The first roll support is aligned with the splicing station such that the web from the first roll moves across the splicing station. A pair of turning bars is provided, one of the turning bars having its axis positioned at an acute angle to the longitudinal axis of the web extending from the second roll for changing the direction of the web from the second roll so that it extends transversely toward the path of the web from the first roll and the second turning bar having its axis at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the web from the second roll for receiving the web from the second roll and changing its direction so that the web from the second roll moves longitudinally in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the web from the first roll toward the splicing station. The second turning bar is pivotable about a vertical axis and movable vertically along the vertical axis such that the second bar can be moved from a position below the first web as it moves to the splicing station by pivoting about the vertical axis and movement vertically upwardly and then pivoting about the vertical axis to a position wherein said second bar overlies the first web as it is moving toward the splicing station. This permits the second web to overlie and be moved to the splicing station in overlying relation to the web from the first roll for splicing to the first web.